Letter
by goth4ever
Summary: I suck at writing letter... and it's really annoying..." USxUK soft yaoi. sluffy. the works


You taught me everything I know, and everything I do, I do because I learned it from you…

"_Arthur, Arthur! Come look come look!" a child called from the living room._

_Arthur smile and put down the dishes then dried his hands with a towel. "What is it Alfred?" he asked as he hung the towel on the handle to the oven and started for the door that led to the living room._

"_You have to come see! It's a surprise! Ehehe!" Alfred called again "But you have to close your eyes! Don't worry though, I'll lead you to the surprise!"_

_Arthur smile then put his hands over his eyes as he came to the doorway. He felt a tug on his jacket that told him to walk forward, which he did. "Where are you leading me to, Alfred?" he asked._

"_I can't tell you that! It would ruin the surprise! Silly older brother!" Alfred said "Come on! It's just a little bit farther! And don't open your eyes! I want you to be super duper surprised and happy!"_

_The older one chuckle some "Super upper happy huh?" _

"_Yeah!"_

"_Alright then, I won't open my eyes."_

"_Good! Ok, now stop and sit down on the sofa, but don't open your eyes yet!"_

_Arthur shifted one of his hands over cover both his eyes and put out the other to feel for where the sofa was. His hand was grabbed by a littler one and placed on the arm rest. He smiled then turned and sat down. "Can I open my eyes yet?"_

"_Not yet! Just a second." _

_Arthur hold a small chair scoot out then heard the other sit down in it with an 'oof'. There were clanking of dishes but then he heard the younger ones voice again._

"_Ok Iggy, you can open your eyes now!"_

_Arthur removed his hands from over his eyes to see Alfred sitting at a little with a small pot of tea in his hand. "Watch," he told him then started to slowly pour tea into two little cups. He then put it down and picked up two napkins. He folded them into triangles and put them under the tea cups and on the plates. Then Alfred put his hands in the air. "Ta da! See? I set the table just like you do whenever company comes over or we have tea time!" he said with a big happy smile._

_Arthur looked at him for a moment then smiled "That's very good Alfred. Do you mind if I join you?" he asked, pointed to the seat across from the littler one._

_Alfred shook his head "I don't mind. Oh!" he quickly jumped up from his seat and to the other seat. He pulled it out for the other "There." _

_This made the older one chuckle some and pat him on the head. "You're quite the little gentleman, aren't you?" he said then sat in the seat._

"_I learned it all from you, big brother." Alfred said then stood up on his tip toes and kissed his brother on the cheek._

I wanted to be big and strong, just like you. I wanted to be an adult too, and to hear your innermost thoughts. You know that feeling too, right?

"_Alfred, can you come here a moment? I got something that I want to show you." Arthur called from up stairs._

"_Coming!" Alfred called then put down his book. He stood up and started up the stairs. "What is it Arthur?" he asked as he turned and walked into his older brother's room. He saw Arthur smile as he held something behind his back._

"_Well, you've grown quite a bit, so I thought that I would give you this, sense you always told me that you wanted to look all grown up and such things like that. So here, I got this for you." Arthur explained then held out what was behind his back._

_Alfred blinked and walked over to it. He took it from the other's hands and looked at it. It was a suit, just like was Arthur would were whenever he went out or when someone came over. It was brown and had a black tie that went with it. His eyes widened slightly._

"_Um… and I got you a pair of shoes to go with it too." Arthur said as he rubbed the back of his neck and looked down._

_Alfred looked up at him then smiled. He tossed the suit on the dresser then wrapped his arms tight around the slightly shorter one's neck as he closed his eyes and put a hand on his head. "Thank you Arthur, I love it so much. Now I can be as big and as strong as you are."_

_Arthur's eyes widened but then he smiled and wrapped his around under the other's so that he could put his hands on Alfred's shoulders. He close his eyes, "I'm glad you like it…" he said softly._

You gave me so many things, and I loved them all, but the prize I wanted the most, caused both of us pain and sorrow…

_Rain poured down on the two brothers. Alfred had Arthur at gun point as tears ran down his cheeks. Arthur's eyes were wide and also over flowing with tears. Arthur squeezed his eyes shut and put his head down._

"_Why…" he said quietly then glared up at him "Why are you doing this!? Why must you rebel against us; against me!?" he shouted in pain._

_Alfred frowned "I'm sorry Arthur, but I want my freedom."_

"_If you were sorry, then you wouldn't have done this! Did you forget all those years we spent together?! All those years I raised you, fed you, played with you, and tucked you in at night?! Does none of that matter anymore to you?!"_

"_Arthur, please try to see this from my point of view. This isn't easy for me, you know that. I don't want to hurt you."_

"_You already have!!" Arthur shouted then charged forward and hit the gun out of Alfred's hands with his own gun. He pointed it at the startled American as he panted but then his eyebrows came together in sadness and his frown deepened. He dropped his gun then soon dropped to his knees. He put his hands into the mud and cried hurt then soon hugged himself tight. He leaned over and screamed, squeezing his eyes shut._

_Alfred frowned as he watched him then slowly shook his head. "You used to be so big…" he said in a cold and low tone._

_Arthur's eyes widened and he looked up to watch his once little brother walk away from him, leaving him to cry in his own pain and misery. He put a hand out "Alfred, Alfred!!" he screeched._

Outside, it is raining pretty hard. I may have lost a lot that day, but I gained the one thing I wanted the most. I'm sorry to say, that I have no regrets, and I'm not coming back.

_Arthur sat down on the sofa and put his elbows on his knees. He put his face into his hands as he cried a bit to himself. There were toys scatter everywhere and broke pieces of his heart were scattered with them as well._

Hey, has the rain stopped over there yet?

"_Sir, this has come for you." An old man said as he came up to Arthur, holding a brown envelope._

_Arthur quickly wiped away the tears on his cheeks and in his eyes. He nodded and took it. "Thank you. You may go now." The old man nodded and did as he was told. Arthur sniffled as he pulled out a pocket knife and cut open the top of the envelope. He closed the knife again and placed it back in his pocket then gently slid the letter out. He began to read._

… I can't write letters very well… They always seem to jump from one thing to another and it gets really annoying. That's why, when you open this letter to read it, and you get to this part in it…

"…That's why, when you open this letter to read it, and you get to this part in it…" Arthur read "…you will-…"

"You will look up to see me standing there with a bunch of your favorite flowers…"

Arthur's eyes widened and he quickly looked up to see Alfred standing there with a smile on his face. He watched him bring out from behind his back, a large bunch of his favorite roses.

"…in my hands." Alfred finished. He chuckled some and rubbed the back of his next "It's a cheesy love letter, I know, but go ahead and read the rest of it." He told him and pointed at the letter in Arthur's hands.

Arthur stared at him then looked down at the letter. What the other had said was written on the letter but after that it said, "Along with his letter, you should have noticed, I came to you! From my ex brother, to my beloved, I love you with much." Arthur read quietly then looked up just to see Alfred lean forward and kiss him gently on the lips. He gasped as he blushed dark, but then relaxed and kissed him back.

"I love your cheesy letter…" he whispered against his lips.

Alfred smiled "I'm glad…"


End file.
